thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrus Storm Dragonoid
Pyrus Storm Dragonoid (also known as Storm) is Firestormblaze's ace Guardian Bakugan. He is the last living Forbidden Bakugan, and is only used outside of tournaments because he is against the rules. Information Pyrus Storm Dragonoid can fire laser beams to deactivate his enemy's abilities. His wings wrap around his body to deflect fireballs. Being one of the strongest Bakugan, he knocks out the opposition by wielding his strong forked tail. When it's time for battle, his battle cry is heard from miles away. He has four wings, which lift the massive body into the sky, and creates a mighty wind gust with one strong flap. Sharp thorns on the back protect the body from blind side attacks. Storm is able to stand the heaviest of blows and still deliver the final victory, no matter what the odds. Personality Storm has a heart of gold, caring for all who are in the same position as he, but it is often hidden by his brash exterior. He can be blunt and arrogant, and he enjoys arguing with people. At the same time, he also has a lot of pride in himself, and when that pride is threatened, he can quickly turn sour and cold. That same pride, however, also fuels a determined and unyielding nature, and he can be aroused to a hot-blooded nature when finding something to focus on. History Notable Quotes *"I'll snuff that weak flame of yours out, before you can even make a move, you pest!" *"Stop running, come over here and fight me!" *"I shall succeed! For I am the true Ultimate Bakugan!" 'Ability Cards' *'Hell Storm': Reduces the opponent to Storm's current G-Power. *'Hell Web': If opponents power level is higher than Storms, they switch power levels. *'Snuff Out': Adds 800 Gs to Storm and puts the opponent 1000 Gs under their base level. *'Mass Detonation': Halves the opponent's current Gs, and then adds them to Storm. *'Melting Core': Removes any particular abilities from play. *'Core Slayer': Subtracts 800 Gs from the opponent, adds 1000 Gs to Storm. *'Dragon Slayer': Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Storm. *'Dragon Blazer': Nullifies the opponents ability, adds 900 Gs to Storm. *'Vanishing Fire': Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Storm. *'Ultimate Thunder': Adds 1200 Gs to Storm. *'Cross Fire': Adds 800 Gs to Storm, and nullifies all abilities played by his opponent. *'Forbidden Allies': Non Forbidden Bakugan cannot enter the battle, unless they are of the same attribute as Storm, or an ally. *'Call Swap': Allows Storm to switch himself with any other Bakugan of your choosing. *'Wind Ward': Negative effects on Storm besides G-Power are not allowed. This ability card can be played at any time during the battle. *'Shooting Star - Dragon Fire': Prevents the opponent from subtracting more than their base level during their turn. *'Dual Buster - Comet Crasher': Transfers Storm's current G-Power from his opponent to Storm. *'Stigma Snipe': Makes Storm immune any abilities played by non-Forbidden Bakugan. *'Thunder Stream': Prevents the opponent from using G-Power swaps during the battle. *'Sear Grind': Play before you roll. Any opposing abilities that affect other abilties are taken out of the game. Subtract 100 Gs from your opponent for every ability card taken out of battle. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Fire Wall': Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Storm. *'Kill Switch': Storm can switch to another bakugan and/or attribute. He gains 900 Gs, and is immune to previously used abilities. *'Fire Tornado': Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Storm. *'Rapid Fire': Adds another Bakugan to the brawl. *'Aero Slam': Storm does extra damage to his opponent for the rest of the battle. *'Burning Dragon': Adds 900 Gs to Storm, and keeps him 900 Gs higher than his opponent for the rest of the brawl. *'Burning Tornado': Transfers 800 Gs from the opponent to Storm. *'Flame Cascade': Subtracts 1000 Gs from the opponent. *'Backdraft': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Tornado Shield': Nullifies the opponent's ability, subtracts 900 Gs from the opponent. *'Wildfire': Brings the opponent's G-Power back to its base level, adds 800 Gs to Storm. *'Dragon Shield': Prevents the opponent from activating abilities out side their turn. Storm also gaisn their current amount of Gs. An ally is also granted the same amount. Gate Cards *'Fake Hand': Repairs all damage done to your Bakugan's body, nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and all those abilities that have been activated by its opponent are reversed, your Bakugan becomes immune to all the opponent's abilities for two turns. If your opponent has less G-Power than you, this gate is nullified, but their turn is skipped. Gallery Windburst.jpg|Storm using Aero Slam Blastinggale.jpg|Storm using Ultimate Thunder Wildfire.jpg|Storm using Fire Tornado Howlinggale.jpg|Storm using Tornado Sheild PSD or Corrup Visonary.jpg Corrupt vision.jpg Dragonoid custom.png Growing storm.jpg Anime Strikeflier ventus with coredem arm.jpg|Storm turning as Ventus Strikeflier, using ability Skill Capture Granite StrikeFlier3.PNG|Storm Turning into Ventus Strikeflier Percival-trigunner.jpg|Storm after turning into Darkus Percival. Demon dragon of fire.jpg|Storm using Flame Cascade demon dragon and FSB.jpg|Storm being summoned into battle Category:Bakugan Category:Forbidden Bakugan Category:Castle Knights Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Dragonoid Category:Firestormblaze Category:Attribute Changers Category:Solar Paladins Category:Shape-Shifters